


Crash

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, No one is harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: A memory from the past that involved a car crash





	Crash

They are at the store, Gilmore holds his daughter’s hand even though she is now seven, and insisting that she won’t get lost, Gilmore says she should hold his hand anyway just in case.

He doesn’t have a good feeling about today.

The store isn’t that big, and no one can really get lost, but he tells Gino to stay close by anyway. Just in case.

Just in case.

Things are fine, there is mild chatter throughout the store from the other patrons and the checkout clerks.

There is rustling of plastic bags, clinking of glass soda bottles being picked up.

Things are fine.

Things are fine.

Things are fine.

So why does Gilmore feel so worried? What is making him feel like something cold that has too many legs is crawling up his back? Why does he need to tighten his grip need to pull away need to get away-

There it is.

The screech of car tires.

And Gilmore wraps his arm around Khonjin so tight and and pulls Gino’s hand so hard, as he slams his whole body backward, just far enough away, just in time.

Glass shatters, a car breaks through the front window and half of the store, and finally manages to stop less than five feet away from the three.

Bottles shake and clatter and shatter as they hit the ground, and Gilmore holds Gino and Khonjin close, covering their heads and necks with his arms best the can, and only ducking his head down and hoping he won’t be injured.

Things fall, part of the roof and it’s insulation fall to the floor, clunking and breaking some on the roof of the car.

There is yelling, and crying, and for a moment Gilmore can’t tell where what comes from.

He finally is back in reality, the store clerk is yelling, the driver was drunk.

And little Khonjin is crying, clinging to her father for dear life, like if she let go he might just float away.

Gino is stunned into silence.

Gilmore holds them close, quietly tries to shush and soothe his daughter and make sure Gino doesn’t pass out.

He doesn’t move from his spot for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of a lot of headcanons so if you would like to ask about them feel free to on my tumblr: @train-whistles-at-night  
> Or my kinblog for Gilmore: @gilmore-igiul


End file.
